


First Kiss

by KayhlaChristine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayhlaChristine/pseuds/KayhlaChristine
Summary: Arthur's first kiss is with Francis?Song: First Kiss by Alexander Rybak.I don't own the song or the Characters sadly, just the idea.





	First Kiss

~*FLASH BACK*~

A heart beats fast as their pushed flushed against their desk, they look down at the floor never meeting the other persons eyes and bites their lip softly. Why was this happening now? He wasn't ready to admit his feelings for the other who was in the room with him, the one who had him pushed flushed against his desk.

"Francis, bloody hell! What are you doing?!"

"Not'ing in particular mon ange~"

"What if someone bloody comes in to ask me something? Did you even consider that frog? Of course you didn't"

"Art'ur look at moi" Francis gently lifts Arthur's chin up so the other would look into his eyes. "I made sure we would not be disturbed so please t'ere is non need to worry"

Arthur's face flushed a beautiful pink in his embarrassment as he was made to look into the others sparkling blue eyes that he often finds himself lost in, Francis was the same as Arthur as he often found himself staring at the others acid green eyes.

"You perv. Don't say it like that or people will get the wrong idea about us git..."

"But would t'ey really get t'e wrong idea about us cher?~"

"Yes they would. let go of me and let me get back to work" Arthur tried to push the other away but that didn't get him far as the other wrapped their arm around him and pulled the other close holding around his waist tight so he couldn't escape.

Francis smiles and leans his head down close to Arthur's face and while the other was distracted with trying to get him off he lifts their chin and connects their lips in a sweet kiss.

Arthur Kirkland had a secret, a secret that only one other person knew of it. He keeps this secret locked deep in a small hidden room of his heart so no one would ever know it, he travels all over the world to escape the one person who holds the key to unlocking his secret.

Francis Bonnefoy is the one who holds the key to Arthur's secret but is unable to follow the other around the world, he know's that one day Arthur will find the man of his dreams which always causes him heartache for he had always hoped that one day Arthur would fall for him. But they both know the secret that other's don't know and that keeps himself feeling alright, yes that secret's the key to keeping him feeling alright. Francis smiles as he stands up walking over to the fire place and picking up Arthur's photo as he begins to dance and sing.

"T'ere may be~  
Smart guys and tall guys - w'ose stronger t'en me.  
Ten times t'e c'armer t'at I'll ever be - pfft not in a million years.  
But one t'ing, Art'ur, I sure didn't miss~  
Your very first kiss!~"

Francis thinks back to that day that him and Arthur shared Arthur's first kiss, he couldn't say more for the feeling was so pure and he felt the warmth of Arthur's lips. So soft and smooth that even now remembering the kiss it's like kissing Arthur right then and there, he opens his eyes after remembering the kiss. Though time still goes on and the seasons continue to change he always thinks back to their kiss, someday he hopes that the runway will carry Arthur home.

Arthur had quite the body that it was no wonder that Arthur was scouted to be a model, if Arthur came back he would smile all night because of the secret that both of them know and that secret belongs in the night. Francis begins to sing and dance again.

"T'ere may be~  
S'arp girls and s'ort girls - w'ose sweeter t'en you.  
Ten times t'e lady and one of a few.  
But one t'ing, Art'ur, I sure didnt miss~  
Your very first kiss!~"

Deep in Francis's heart there's always confusion and hope, his thoughts are always stolen by Arthur without the other even trying. He decides that he's going to travel the world searching for another to hold, don't say it's over yet Arthur when Francis's is underneath. Francis wants to see if their feeling's unite because there is a secret that both of them know and that's why Francis is smirking tonight, he walks over to Arthur taking the other's hand and singing.

"T'ere may be~  
Someone w'o truely belives love is blind. T'at is you mon cher~  
But I beg to differ t'ere's two of a kind.  
We find each ot'er and t'at is real bliss~  
Because of our very first kiss!~"

And with that Francis pulls Arthur close and gives him a deep, passionate kiss which is one that Arthur will never forget.


End file.
